1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to power management, and, more specifically, to managing power consumption in display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The revolution in mobile computing devices, also described herein as multifunction devices, has progressed at a far greater pace than the progress of the batteries that power mobile devices. From smart phones to tablets to laptops, users face increasing frustration as batteries drain under the ceaseless consumption produced by modern display devices.
As the multifunction devices improve and provide an increasingly sophisticated array of functions to the user, demand for power increases on two fronts. First, the amount of time that devices are in use increases. Second, improved hardware such as brighter display screens and faster processors drains more battery power for each minute that the multifunction device remains in use.
Most, if not all multifunction devices (e.g., smart phones) have a constant screen size and a display area with two options only; this is, the devices are either in a full display state (e.g., the entire display screen is powered on) or in a no display state where the entire display screen is powered-off.